The Royal Blank Clique
by StrangelyBeautiful3
Summary: Beck Oliver and the rest of Hollywood Arts know Tori Vega for being the queen (censored) of the Pops, or TRBC as everyone likes to call them, that is selfish,controlling, and vindictive. But when pair together for a project in Sikowitz's class, Beck starts to her (censored) exterior fade.
1. Chapter 1: Meet THEM

**Hi! If you read my other new story, then you would know why I'm writing this. If not... Please read that because I don't feel like typing that again. I should be updating ALL of my stories tomorrow because I have new chapters for my new ones and THPC so... yeah. Oh! And I ADORE reviews (:**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Victorious**

Beck POV:

"Move...Move... Ugh! People get out of our way!"

"Please and thank you."

"Whatever."

Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, and Jade West they call themselves the Pops but everybody else calls them the Royal Bitches Clique-but of course they don't hear it.

"Man, she is so gorgeous." One of my best guy friends says as he daydreams about the red head of TRBC.

She is really cute but she's an airhead... Not my type.

"You could only fantasize about getting a girl like that." Robbie's puppet,Rex, that doesn't like being called a puppet criticizes his puppeteer.

"In 3...2...1."

"NO!"

Everybody hears the resounding rejection of our fellow student, Sinjin Van Cleef. Everyday, a guy goes up to the group and asks one of the girls out. And everyday, someone gets rejected and humiliated in front of everybody. And everyday, me and Andre' Harris- my other best guy friend, count it down.

"So Rob, do you still want to ask her out?" Rex mocks him sarcastically and Robbie looks a little uneasy.

It's the same routine EVERYDAY. They walk into school, someone ask them out, they get rejected, we have this same conversation, and life goes on. Apparently , they like being single... Or maybe it's the attention.

"Here the come." Andre' mumbles at my side and I can't help but roll my eyes as they walk past our lockers, going to the 'queen' bitch's locker.

"So Tori..." I hear the second queen in charge voice ring and everyone subtly looks over to tune in to their conversation, looking for the latest gossip.

"A little birdy told me that someone has a crush on you..." Jade sings-songs.

"I don't see it?" Cat asks confused and everyone rolls their eyes. Poor naive little Cat...NOT! Her 'innocence' is just an act.

"Not the drink.." Jade tries to explain and as she continues to seem lost, Tori takes over the situation.

"Someone like likes me... But anyway who doesn't!"

'Uh...me!' I think in my head but I hear my inner conscience something incoherent.

"OH! Who?" Cat exclaims and Jade looks at her mischeviously.

"Steven Carson."

"Oh... He's a cutie." Cat says and she pokes her in the stomach but Tori ignores her as she continues to switch the books in her locker around.

"Let him... He's not my type anyways." She states flatly.

"Ugh... Whatever." Jade huffs and our catchy bell tune rings.

"Come on gals. We've got to get ready for our 'fabo' grand entrance." Tori tells them and they strut off down the hallway.

"Are you guys ready for homeroom... two classes before we have to meet with TRBC." Andre' reminds us and we all walk in the opposite direction of them.

"Grand Entrance?" Robbie asks as he and his puppet follows us.

(X)

"Young ducklings-"

"Ooh! Are you talking about the ones from Wok Star... Because rumor has it that they had a 'mysterious' fire...true story." Cat giggles hysterically until Jade shouts 'NO!' and she quickly dies down.

"Anyways. People in of our 'outer world'-"

"Oh my gosh! The doctor's say that my brother's brain is in an OUTER WORLD! But of course it's right in his head..." Cat interrupts once again and this time we all turn to shooting her weird looks but she shrugs them off.

"Moving on. Fellow coconut drinkers-"

"My family took us to Hawaii once but then-"

"SHUT UP!" Sikowitz screams at her and she whimpers before sliding down into her seat and we continue with our lesson.

"Now, this month we will be focusing on dialogue... and emotions. " He pauses for a moment as the reactors, react and finishes with a smile,"You and a partner are to perform a scene at the end of the month showing what you have learned from this unit.

"Jade, be a doll and pass these papers around for me... thank you." He attempts at whispering to Jade but he's never been a good whisperer. Jade eventually 'passes out' the papers to everyone and sits down in her respective seat on the right of Tori.

"The papers Jadey-"

"No!"

"Jade, don't be such a gank." He warns her which she just simply sticks her tongue out at him and he continues once again satisfied, "The papers have the criteria for the assignment- real emotions, dialogue, team work, blah blah blah. Now, my two best actors make your way onto the stage."

He claps signaling he is done for the time being and Tori and I (since we do most scenes together) walk onto the make-shift stage and get ready for whatever he throws at us.

"Elvis and Toro, you'll be playing a miniature game of Alphabet Improv. Now, you both know how to play so... a-"

"But wait," Cat calls out.

"WHAT IS IT CHILD!" Sikowitz exclaims frustrated.

"Her name is Tori and his name is... Beck right?" She asks me and I shake my head and she smiles happily to herself.

"Those are his 'nicknames for us Cat. Like how you call me, ToriBabe?" Tori explains to her simply and she shakes her head in recognition.

"Whatever. Now, ACTION!" Sikowitz yells and we start our scene.

"But, you didn't give us a letter..." Tori says sweetly. They are all pretty good actresses.

"I didn't?... Fine, uh... Puppet?"

"R... For Rex babe." Rex responds and at first she looks creeped out until she flips her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously and starts the scene.

"Rex is a cute name... Isn't it?"

"Some people think it sounds better for a dog... Not a puppet." I respond as I run a hand through my hair, a bad habit I've developed over the years.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GOT!" We all hear Rex yell from Robbie's lap but we ignore him.

"The thing is... It works both ways."

"Uh,uh,uh,uh. That's YOUR opinion. Everything isn't how it is in perfect little Tori's world."

"Very clever. But as usual, you're wrong."

"What? Is it everything falling apart.. bit by bit? Piece by piece? Inch by inch? Molecule by mo-"

"X-RAYS SHOULD CHECK YOUR HEAD, IDOIT!" She exclaims

"You sure?"

"Zebras hate you."

"As I hate you?"

"Beckett we've been over this. Everyone loves me. I'm totally lovable."

"Cat's world only." I tell her and I hear Cat giggle at the mention of her name.

"Don't deny it.."

"Even your sister hates you."

"For being a perfect role model... Unlike her who is a talentless freak."

"Get a clue!"

"How about you!"

"I don't need a reality check."

"Just to be sure..."

"Kite's can't go as far as you have."

"Like wise.. Except I tell the truth."

"Mhmm... Is that what you call that?"

"Nah... More like being honest."

"Obviously they mean the same thing."

"Puh-lease. I do one, you do the other. Complete difference."

"Queen Elizabeth had a warmer heart than you."

"Right... So now you're swerving... Okay."

"S-

"AND SCENE!" Sikowitz shouts from the back of the room after he takes a large swig of his coconut juice,"Did everyone feel their emotion and tension? Tomorrow I will pair everyone up so you can start your assignment... Now just let the bell ring and you may all leave for lunch." He finishes and run to jump out of the side window.

When I look back to my side, I see Tori had moved away from the spot. A few seconds later, the bell rings and we all do as instructed and walk out to lunch and I hope I won't have to deal with none of Tori's bull for the rest of the day.

Tori POV:

"Tori, Jade... I have a little problem." Cat says quietly as to our regular table with the usual boys standing around it.

"Well, what is it Kit-Cat?" I ask her as I sit down in my usual spot. We can still talk because all the boys will do is stare and drool.

"I like somebody.."She whispers in our ears and I smile slightly, I've been waiting for this day to come.

"Like, like like right Cat? I ask her and when she shakes her head excitingly, my smile gets even bigger.

"Yes, the like with ten different likes!" She exclaims jumping up and down slightly.

"Who is it?"Jade ask from my other side.

"Robbie." She states dreamily and I nearly choke on my lettuce out.

"The dude with the puppet that keeps hitting on me!" I whisper exclaim and when she shakes her head yes, I give in.

"Fine. I'm going to get him to call you okay. You and Jade meet me in the janitor's closet, with your phone, in 10 minutes." I say standing up and I wait for them to get up too.

Once they do, I the boys an excuse about getting stuff ready for cheer tryouts, which is sort of true because as cheer captain I have to get it done before tryouts later on today.

After they leave, I try to spot Robbie and his friends. And I see them... With my sister.

Either way I convince myself it's now or never.

So I walk over to them, creating a rhythm with my heels as I inch closer. Once I get there, I stop to see if someone will acknowledge me... But they don't.

So I get into flirty mode.

"Hello boys." I say seductively as I hop onto the top of the table to sit in front of Robbie, and all of their eyes turn to me. Cat won't mind, considering we do that they do this kind of thing all of the time for me.

"Robbie... That is a very sexy shirt you are wearing. It really brings out your eyes." I say and I cross my legs and lean back slightly to observe all three boys... My sister isn't important at the moment.

"Uhm...well...thanks?" He stutters and I try not to roll my eyes. Cat really does need him. Hopefully, he'll give her balance.

"So I have a problem," I start off my question and fake pout and bat my eyelashes a little bit. But I can see Beck and Andre' share uneasy glances with my sister.

"Well, what is it?" He asks completely clueless. They actually do make the perfect couple.

"You know my Kit-Cat right?"

"The redhead? Yeah, what about her?" He asks and I can see a faint blush start to grow on his cheeks and I know part one of my plan is completed.

"She needs a ride to school in the mornings, okay? Here is her number, text her for the time she needs to be picked up and her address. Thanks doll. Oh! And do it in the next five minutes." I say and I pat his shoulder slightly before I give him, and Rex, a kiss on the cheek and hop off of the table and into the main building to meet the girls.


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Day

**Okay, here is the second chapter of TRBC! I got 8 reviews on the first chapter and it seems like everyone likes this story, so I'm happy. would have updated faster but my internet was down so...yeah. I really hope that you like this chapter and I already have the main idea of the story. So, if you want to see anything happen, review or PM me!**

**Disclaimer~ All rights to Mr. Dan Schneider XD**

(X)

Tori POV:

"Five, six, seven, eight." I count down and then the girls start the cheer.

"Y-E-L-L, Y-E-L-L

Everybody yell, come on

Woooo!

Woooo!"

"NO!" Jade yells at them, which makes them stop quickly,"Someone is off beat. Start over!"

"And can we have some spirit and smiles! You all look dull and boring... Thank you!" Cat exclaims in one of their ears.

We have been here for...a little over an hour and these tryouts are going NOWHERE!

"How about this?" I ask Cat and Jade before I stand up on the stands,"Hey! Either you can get your act together, or you can take your asses out of here!" I scream at them and I can see some of them debating it, while some left as soon as the words left my lips,"5,4,3,2.. The rest of you have made it. Have a great day, or not... I really don't care." I tell them and jump down from the stands to meet Jade and Cat on the field.

"What in the hell was that!" Jade whispered once I got in hearing reach.

"Uh... Getting tryouts done. We can deal with them tomorrow. Come on, we have to go shopping!" I exclaim and Cat starts jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Loser alert at 6 O'Clock." Jade mumbled under her breath and I looked in the direction she said, and sure enough there was the major loser heading our way.

"Tori, can I talk to you for a moment...alone?"

"Whatever." I said as she pulled me off to the side of the bleachers.

"What do you think you're doing"

"Uhm...having tryouts?"

"Don't play dumb,Victoria."

"I'm not Katrina."

"So you aren't trying to set Cat and Robbie up?"

"Hmm...That's some pretty disclosed information..."

"You know what whatever. I don't have time for your stupid games so I'll say this once, and I WON'T say this again. If you hurt Robbie or any of my other friends, sisters or not, I will tear you to shreds." Trina growled at me but I was to pissed off to care.

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a promise." She whispered and she walked away, but not hitting my shoulder.

"Bitch." I said under my breath before I walked back over to the girls.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked once I got back over to them.

"Yup. "

"Let's go then." I tell them before I start walking over to Jade's black Mazda.

(X)

"Cat, that is too pink and to many frills."

"Well, why do we always have to wear something black or really dark? We need color in our life!"

"I'll put so-"

"GIRLS!" I exclaim and they turn and look at me,"What if, Cat wears like a dark/hot pink and Jade wears black and I wear something with both colors?"

"Sure."

"That could work...Not bad Vega." Jade compliments me and I nod my head in thanks. I rarely get compliments from Jade so I take what I can get.

Five minutes later, Cat had found a ripped-like pink skinny jeans with a black cami with a pink mesh jacket and black converse.

Jade found a simple outfit, a black tank top with black capris and pink converse and a big pink bow...that took some convincing.

Me? I got a white tank top with a black and pink plaid button up shirt, white jeggings and gold converse.

They were all very cute outfits that were sure to make a statement tomorrow...

Beck POV:

Today would be like any other day...but it's not.

After Tori came over to our table, which she NEVER does, Robbie called Cat's number and they set up plans for him to pick her up in the morning...which is now.

Weather Tori had something to do with it or not, Robbie isn't here...and he is always the first one here.

"Hey dork!" Tori exclaimed stomping over to me with her copycat not to far behind. If her anger wasn't directed at me, I would admire her outfit.

"Hello to you too." I say sarcastically once she is right in front of me at my locker.

"I don't have time for your stupid games! Where is Cat?!" She exclaims and I see everyone in the hallway, turn their heads toward our scene.

"How am I suppose to know...it's not like we're friends." I say and I start to walk to walk away until she pulls me back.

"Where do you think you're going pretty boy? Your friend has Cat. Until he gets here, WITH her, you're not going anywhere."

"Look, I do-"

"Haha! That's so true!" We all hear Cat's laugh echo through the hall and we turn our heads to the direction the noise came from.

"Cat!" Tori yelled catching both of their attention away from their conversation.

"Whatty?" She asks 'clueless'.

"Meeting, bathroom...NOW." Tori growled before her and Jade walked away with Cat not to far behind.

"So...what were you two doing?" I joke with him, once we start walking to homeroom.

"Nothing much...we got coffee and donuts, came to school." He tries to act calm, cool, and collected but I know he wants to explode inside.

"Uhm, hmm.." I agree with him and seconds later Andre' runs up to us.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late guys...what did I miss?"

"Alot.." I tell him and I explain all of the morning events before the bell rings, and first period starts.

(X)

"Good Day, young people. And Cat, before you say something, we don't care." Sikowitz blantly states as he climbs in through the window. Just like TRBC's everyday rejection, Sikowitz comes into class...through the window.

"Now onto 'class work' like things. I have a muffin top. On this muffin top, there are imaginary words. And the imaginary words state who you shall be partnered with...kapeach?"

"Uh..I have a question?" Kayla, a reactor, says as she raises her hand.

"Yes..."

"If it's...imaginary, how do you-OW!" She exclaims after Sikowitz throws an empty coconut at her face.

"Shut your face whole. Andre' will be paired with Jade, Justin with Olivia, Hannah with Ronald, Robbie and Cat, Alexis will be paired with Eli, and Tori will be working with Beckett. CONVERSE!" Sikowitz says quickly and he jumps out of the back window as Tori walks over to me.

"Look, I know you might not want to do the project with me. But you'll live alright. You and the other little dorks know where my house is, considering you're there all of the time anyway. Trina has a tryout today so, if you want to work come over at 5ish... clear enough?" She asks with a bored look on her face.

"Crystal." I say flatly and she sends a sarcastic smile my way and walks back to her section.

It's going to be a long day.

(X)

I walk out to the Cafe' for lunch and go to our regular table, only to find it full with Northridge Girls.

"Hehehe...Hii Beck." A blonde one says, while trying to roll her hair around her finger in a 'flirty way' but ending up looking more constipated.

"Hey..Uhm have you seen Robbie, Andre', or Trina?" I ask after and I see her 'smile' fall a little.

"Yeah...they're at TRBC table. Apparently you all have a project to work on?"

"Okay...thanks." I say awkwardly as I look over to 'their' table. And sure enough, Andre', Robbie, and Trina are at the table laughing and talking with Cat while Tori and Jade look peeved off by their interaction.

"Hello again, everyone." I say as I flop down in between Cat and Tori.

"Ugh! MORE of you!" Jade shouts but everyone,besides Tori, ignores her.

"Yeah Cat. Why are they sitting over here?" Tori asks slowly and Cat looks at her for a moment before speaking.

"Well, since me and Robbie are going to be spending more time with each other. And we all, minus Trina, are working on a project together...why not?"

"Fine, whatever. But DON'T make this to common. It's not good for our rep, to be seen with people like you." Tori says bluntly and I can't help the response before it can even come out of my mouth.

"Why? Are you trying to impress your boy toys?"

"Jealous much?" She smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Not likely."

"Guys, not now. Let's talk about happy things like the one time my brother fell of of a cliff...he's okay though!" Cat exclaims before reassuring us of the safety of her mentally challenged brother.

"I swear something is wrong with him." Andre' says under his breath but Cat hears him.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

Like I said... a long day.


	3. Chapter 3: What?

**Hi everyone! I really don't know what to say besides...I'm sorry. All of my teachers just love projects..._. But to make it up to you, I will be uploading a Bori songfic later:) Look for my BFFs page: MusicIsMyLifeStory AND I'm co-writing a story with HopeFaith23...it's a little different ;). On to the story...**

**Disclaimer: Psh...Get a clue**

(X)

Beck POV:

I'm standing outside of the Vega's front door, getting ready to knock on it. At this moment it is, 4:49 and I'm having conflicted emotions.

Do I really want to spend my Friday night with Tori?

I look back out into her driveway again, only to sigh in aggravation,"No cars, just like five minutes ago." I mumble to myself as I knock on her door.

"Hold on!" I hear her exclaim before she opens the door and I can't help but to be surprised.

Unlike the flashy Tori everyone else sees at school. This Tori is wearing grey, baggy sweat pants, a off the shoulder top that gives a little hint of her stomach and...glasses?

"Are you coming in or what?"She asks softly before she walks away to go sit on the couch, in front of her table full of books.

"Uh..yeah." I say as I follow her in, and I shut the door behind me and I stand by the door.

"I don't bite." She states, not looking up from her work for a second.

"I know."

"You can sit down." She says, closing the textbook before stuffing it in her book bag.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." I say and she looks over at me before replying.

"Really? I would have thought that Trina would have told you."

"She wouldn't do that."

"I know. She's an amazing sister that I honestly take for granted." She confessed, walking over to the refrigerator,"Do you want something to drink?" She called over to me without looking back at me and I'm a little confused. How did she just change topics like that?

"Uh...wahoo punch?" I say and she grabs one of those, and a water bottle.

"Thanks." I say as she gives me the canned beverage and she takes a sip out of her bottle before responding.

"Yeah, whatever. Now this assignment...what do you want to do for it?"

"Well, I was looking back at the paper with the guidelines and stuff and basically, we're creating a scene about...relationships." I explain to her and she nods her head and when I positive she's not going to say anything else, I continue.

"Alright. I have a feeling that everyone else is doing a anniversary scene. So, we can spice it up by doing a scene about two people meeting and-"

"Love and hate...Love and hate!" She exclaims suddenly before she jumps up and runs to her piano.

"Love and hate

Aren't they the same

They go hand in hand

They make you scream 'Damn!'

Love and hate

A twist of fate

A game we play

Again and again" She sings and I can only stare at her in awe. I knew she could sing but...

"Wow," I slip and she looks at me and I see a faint blush growing on her cheeks.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I mean, I knew you could sing but..you write songs?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Yeah..sometimes. But I'm not that good." She says and I get up and I walk over to her at the piano and I cup her face in my hands.

"You really are. I know you aren't the best person, but I can see sweet and innocence in your eyes." I tell her softly, making her look me in the eyes...that is until she drops my hands slowly, and stands up.

"Why are you being so nice to me after I've been so mean and...obnoxious to you? This," She says motioning in between us,"Is not how the universe works."

"Then how does it work?"I ask, standing up in front of her.

"How am I suppose to know!" She yells and I have to take a step back,"But I know that it doesn't work like this!"

"Well, if you don't know how it works. Then how do you know that it does work?" I ask her and she just stares at me in disbelief.

"You're an ass." She responds as she walks around me and she goes to sit on the couch.

"Hey, you're the one that started claiming how the universe works. I just showed you the other side of logic." I say, walking to sit by her and she turns slightly to face me.

"More like your ration stupidity...have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" She asks, while she starts to play with it.

"No, but thanks. It gets annoying at times but, still-"

"That's why you're always doing your thing?" She asks and I give her that 'what the fuck are you talking about?' look.

"Oh don't act like you don't know that you do that sexy hair thing. I've seen a ton of girls come up to you and ask you to do it." She says and I laugh.

"You mean, this?" I ask her, imitating my own motions.

"No. You do it more... movie star like-when you do it naturally. You know it's like you saying 'Hey look at me. I'm sexy and I know it!'. Like this." She says and she does exactly what I just did, just more dramatically and we both laugh.

"I never knew you payed that much attention to me." I confess and she looks at before shrugging.

"I don't... but I'm not blind. I know that you do that around...seven times a day.. but it may be more or less depending on your stress level." She says and I chuckle softly before checking my phone for the time.

"I've got to go. It's getting late." I tell her, standing up getting ready to grab my stuff.

"Oh, okay. Well..see you tomorrow and I'm sorry we didn't get to work on the project." She says sincerely and I look at her before saying.

"It's fine. There is always the choice of classic improv." I tell her and she laughs a beautiful laugh before nodding her head.

"Yeah...kicking it old school."

"Bye Tori."

"Bye Beck." She says before I close the door and I start walking down her driveway to my car. Wait, did I just say that her laugh was beautiful?

"Just your imagination,Beck." I say to myself before I start up my car and I drive down her street.

(X)

I walked into Hollywood Arts the next morning to look for Tori to talk about our scene for Sikowitz's class, but I seemed to be running to everyone else this morning. I ran into, the Northridge girl from lunch yesterday, Robbie and Cat, Russ, Sinjin and Burf-those are some weird kids-, Ryder, Gradstien, and a couple of other people asking me for favors and things like that.

"Hey Beck!"Andre' called out from the other end of the hallway and I sighed loudly in frustration mixed in with aggravation. Does the universe really have it in for me... but wouldn't that go back to Tori's theory? What do I care about Tori's theory? Why am I still talking to myself?!

"Yes dude?" I ask him once he gets into ear shot.

"I was just asking to see how working with Tori was?" He replies and I roll my eyes mentally. I sure do have some nosey friends...

"It was fine. She was-surprisingly- levelheaded." I tell him, looking left and right for the brunette.

"Okay. That's good. So you fi-"

"There she is right now, I'll be right back." I tell Andre' before I quickly slap him in his shoulder and I walk over to her.

"Tori!" I call her and she turns towards me and rolls her eyes and she keeps walking.

"Tori!" I say again, louder this time and I see her sigh before saying something to Jade and walking over to me.

"What do you want?" She ask bluntly and I can't say that I'm not taken by surprise. How can she be so...sweet one minute and bitchy the next?

"Uh... our project."

"Oh right. Here." She says digging into her bag and pulling out a script to give to me,"Memorize this before second period so we can perform it as our project in Sikowitz's class."

"I can't do second period. I have a test in Gradstein's class." I tell her and she shrugs nonchalantly, getting ready to walk away.

"Figure it out. It can't be that hard." She says starting to step away before I grab her arm and I pull her back softly.

"Okay, what is up with you?" I ask her and she scoffs before responding.

"For one, don't ever touch me. Two, I'm not failing Sikowitz's class just because you don't want find time to memorize the script."

"You know that is not what I meant." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Hmm.. I can't put my finger on it. Oh yeah! Stay the hell away from me." She says before she pushes me out of the way and walks up the front steps.

"What was that about?" Andre' asked as he walked up to me.

"I have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4: Beach Day- Part One

**Hey My Peeps! Haha, so... How's life?(answer in a review-I really want to know!(: ) Okay, last chapter there were 13 reviews AND we are almost at 2,000 views(now:1,960). This is like.. a HUGE accomplishment in my life because I like all of you like/love my writing...it makes me feel special. **

**So, Den deleting His Past but..I keeping ASOV! So, I'll try to update all of my stories by...Friday? **

**This story has made my top priority list so...congrats y'all! Lots of love to you all:)**

**Disclaimer: What am I(Tuesday!-October 23 is my birthday!), doing owning Victorious?**

**P.S.: This chapter has _a lot_ of profanity in this...like it says in my summary. You have been warned;)**

* * *

"So, when should we- How should we- Oh my fucking god! Will you three shut the hell up with your damn giggling! I'm trying to hold a conversation over here!" Andre' exclaimed, causing the girls to look over to him and the whole table to fall silent.

It was another day of lunch for the students at Hollywood Arts and Andre' was trying to hold a conversation with Beck and Trina about his new CD that he was making , but he kept getting interrupted from the loud giggling coming from Cat, Tori, and Jade-but mostly Cat.

"You're just mad because your laugh isn't as cute as ours." Tori said flipping her brown hair over her shoulder before sending Andre' a hard glare.

"Very unlikely." Andre' mumbled as he took a bite of his-now- loop warm pizza.

"Anyways. I want to throw a party this weekend." Tori announced to the table and Beck, Trina, and Andre' rolled their eyes in annoyance but, they listened anyways. The only reason that they were still sitting at the table was-for one- they had a project to do. Two, the Northridge girls took over their old table. And three, they couldn't leave Robbie alone with TRBC...even if they wanted too.

"No, let's do something...relaxing. We threw a party last weekend that _everybody_ is still talking about." Jade reminded her and she sighed loudly.

"Fine. Cat, come up with a relaxing plan in five,four-

"Don't forget three!" Cat exclaimed.

"Threeee.." Tori said slowly before she continued with her countdown," Two, and o-"

"Got it!" Cat exclaimed in the middle of one.

"Well?" Jade asked after Cat became suddenly silent.

"Oh! Uh...lets go to the beach!" She exclaimed.

"The beach?" Jade asked.

"Yes! All of us! Me, ToriBoo, Jadey, Robbie, Beck, Trina, and Andre'!" Cat exclaimed, clapping happily.

"Wait! Who said that _THOSE_ freak shows were involved in our plans?" Tori asked with disgust.

"But, why not? We're all friends..right?"

* * *

Tori sat in front of her vanity mirror looking at her reflection. Yesterday during lunch, Cat made plans for all of them to go to the beach. And when she said ALL OF THEM, she means _ALL OF THEM_.

"Hmph. This is going to be such a long day." She told herself as she slid her glasses onto her nose.

Forty-five minutes later, Tori sat in her kitchen waiting for Trina to walk down the stairs so they can go.

She walked around doing small busy work in the small area until everything was to her liking.

"And...perfect." She smiled happy with her job. She spent the next five minutes adjusting her white see-through top and her short-shorts. She skipped around the living room searching in various places for her gold sandals.

When she finally found them, Trina came down the stairs at two-three at a time.

"Sorry. I was looking for my bag." Trina apologized.

"It's all good. Now lets go. If we don't live now, we will be more than fashionably late." Tori told her, as she gently pushed her older sister out of the house and towards her car. They thought that it was ridiculous to bring two separate cars if they both were going to be living at the same time and they both were going to the same place. Besides, they were actually at a good place in their relationship right now, maybe they can keep progressing on it.

"Hey guys!" Cat exclaimed when she saw Trina and Tori walking over to them in the sand.

"Hey."

"Hey Kit-Cat." Tori told her, hugging her best friend tightly.

"You look awesome." Cat told her and Tori smiled.

"Thanks."

Beck listened in to their conversation before tuning back into the new conversation that Andre' and Robbie were forming.

"-Hamboning is to a sport! If not, it should definitely be one!" Robbie argued back.

"Football, basketball, tennis, ping-pong. Hell, even Cheerleading is a sport! Hamboning is not-and never will be- a fucking, sport!" Andre' countered and Robbie almost burst into tears.

Beck couldn't help but to chuckle lightly before turning back to Tori. He thought that she looked beautiful. She was just standing there, in the middle of the sun, smiling and laughing carelessly. She seemed truly happy.

"So...what do you guys want to do first?" Tori asked everyone and everyone yelled out various answers.

"Swimming!"

"I want to build a sand castle!"

"I want to help Cat build a sand castle!"

"I'm going to the shore to look for shark teeth."

"I need to work on my tan."

"I wanna surf."

They all responded differently-well, SOME people responded differently- and it all overwhelmed Tori to her breaking point.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed at them, and they all quieted down immediately.

"Thank you." She sighed running a hand through her brown locks,"Since we all want to do various things.. we can all do those things-separately- and come back together in...forty minutes?" She asked and they all mumbled short agreements before they separated.

Ten minutes later, Tori started getting tired and annoyed of listening to Trina sing-or try to sing...she sounded like a dying whale-she eventually just got up, and walked away.

She looked around the beach, looking for everyone to ensure that they at least were having fun. Even if she was bored as hell, at least her "friends" could be having fun. She saw that Cat and Robbie were in the middle of completing their sand castle, Jade was collecting tons of shark teeth, Andre' was swimming around-or as much as he could anyways-and Beck was getting ready to surf on an oncoming wave.

She had to hide her eyes from the sharp rays of the sun as she watched him successfully surf the wave and he was starting to work on a new one.

She slapped her arms to the side and adjusted her yellow floral strapless bikini top and pulled up her short-shorts a tad before she continued to walk across the warm, grain-filled sand.

"Umph!" She grunted as she fell flat on her ass and into the sand, and she saw a volleyball roll by her hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" A male voice asked and she looked up ready to lash out at the unknown person, but she quickly bit her tongue when she saw him.

He had sparkling green eyes and dirty blondish hair that fell into his eyes. He was toned and fit and he had perfectly shaped bone structure. And if it was possible, Tori would have melted right then, and there.

"Hello?" The beach god called out to her and she snapped out of her daze immediately and she stared directly into his eyes. And as she did, she could feel her face become as red as Cat's hair.

"Hi. I'm really sor-"

"No, don't apologize. My friend just really has terrible aim." He told her and she laughed and she couldn't help but stare at his sheepish grin. And in

that moment, she saw that he had the cutest dimples ever known to mankind.

"It's really okay. I should have been watching where I was going. My name is Victoria, but everyone calls me Tori..by the way." She introduced herself and he chuckled lightly.

"That's a pretty name. My name is Bryan." He told her and she smiled. BRYAN...I LIKE IT!,she thought.

"Well...I have to get back to my friends." He told her as he started to turn away, Tori stopped him.

"Wait! Uh...do you have room for one more player?"

"Sure." He smiled.

* * *

"Oh gawd! I'm really sorry...again!" Tori told the young kids and their mother-who sent her the middle finger as she tried to comfort her kids and convince them to rebuild their sand castle that Tori had destroyed..three times.

"It's okay. But hey, you're getting better." Bryan told her and she smiled up at him and he sent her one back.

Tori grab the ball from his hands and walked up to the net. She took a deep breath, and threw the ball up into the air and smacked it and successfully made it across the net, where Bryan's friends were standing there stunned at her improvement, missed the ball.

"Yes! I did it! Did you see that? Yeah!" Tori dancer around before gave Bryan a hug to which he returned.

In the water, Beck watched their interactions closely and felt a sudden urge of hatred towards the unknown man. He hated how he got Tori to show him the real her as quick as he did, and he felt that he seemed..to perfect. That's even if that is possible.

"Hey dude." Andre' said coming up to him," What's up? You seem like you want to punch a wall or something." Andre' informed him and Beck took a deep breath.

"Yeah.. I'm good. How's your beach day going?" He asked his African-American friend.

"Pretty good actually. I-"

"Beck! Andre'!" Cat exclaimed running up to them in the water and almost slipping on a seaweed leaf.

"Lil' Red, be careful. You almost fell." Andre' reprimanded her and she sighed.

"Sorry. But, you guys have to come with me and everybody else for ice cream! Me and Robbie already got Trina and Jade to agree. All we need is you guys and Tori." Cat told them excitingly.

"Where is Tori anyway?" Andre' asked.

"With over there. Watch. One day, they'll be Mr. and with Little Perfect and Perfect fucking Jr.!" Beck stated, with a hint of anger outlining his voice and Andre' and Cat looked at each other in confusion before they looked back at Beck.

"What are you talking about?" Andre' asked.

"Ooh! Look at Tori and her Hottie McHot-Hot boyfriend! They are totes cute!" Cat told the guys and it was as if you could see smoke coming out of Beck's ears.

"They know each other?" Andre' asked, still not catching on yet.

"Now they do. I'll be back. I'm going to get Tori. Meet us at the umbrella in five!" Cat said skipping off toward Tori and the mystery guy.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbyes & Sikowitz Attacks

**Guess who's baaaaaaaack! Hehe, I AM! I know I took the longest break EVER, but school is out (I got my grades to all A's and one B! The B being in Math; my least favorite subject.-.) and I am ready to start writing again! Especially this story because it's my favorite out of all of mine! **

**I would have come back sooner, but grades and I honestly lost inspiration you guys. But I spent time reading you guy's fanfics, and it inspired me again! **

**I am aware of the fact that our fandom has been lacking a lot these past few months, (and ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY FOUND TIME TO CREATE/UPDATE! ) but summer is here! So there'll probably be a change soon! **

**As for me, I'm going to try to update A STORY everyday, so, lets see how that works.**

**All of my stories that I am still working on should still be updated by...I'll say next week, Monday. Sound good? Hopefully. **

**ENJOY! **

**AND REVIEW, PLEASE (:**

**P.S.: I checked this beforehand, and the _actual chapter _has _1, 506_ words. That's a lot for being rusty and all! Just saying ;{D **

**Disclaimer: I am positive that you all know that I don't own any part to VicTORious, right? If I did, I would have fought Nickelodeon to the end to keep VicTORious up :D**

* * *

Tori's POV:

"ToriBoo!" Cat screamed as she ram toward me, causing me to hit the net.

"Caaaaat!" I whined as I started to glare at her before I remembered I was around cute guys, who knew nothing of my bitchiness. I couldn't ruin that. So I plastered a big, fat, fake smile on my face instead.

"Robbie and I decided that we wanted ice cream! So we asked Jadey and she said she was down for it. Then we asked Trina who said that it sounded amazing. Last, I asked Beck and Andre' who told me that they wanted some! Now all that's left is you! Would you like to come with us?" She asked after her short ramble.

"Uh," I started to say. I really want to stay with Bryan and his friends, but I knew I couldn't abandon the people I came with either. At the end of the day, I just met Bryan. No matter how cute he is, I only know his name and that he plays volleyball. He is simply an eye-catcher.

"I'd _love_ to come to get ice cream with you guys." I told her truthfully and she cheered as she gave me a hug. After she released me, I turned around to face Bryan to see a small frown on his full, dark pink lips. Before I could even part my lips to try to explain, he opened his arms and engulfed me in his arms and I wrapped my arms around him. It was a beautiful moment between us two that I will savor forever.

"Goodbye, Tori." He whispered into my hair.

"Bye, Bryan." I said as I slid out of his arms. I stood slightly on top of my toes to kiss his cheek before I grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her away from the court as he walked back to his friends- both of us leaving with the understanding that we most likely wouldn't ever cross paths again.

Beck's POV:

It's been two days since we went to the beach, and a few things have changed. Robbie and Cat are officially together and known as Cabbie. Then there's Andre' and Jade who have made progress, and they've become friends. Jade has even warmed up to Robbie, Trina, and I as well. That was admittedly a shocker. And Tori and I have become somewhat friends. Depending on her mood, we can be closer than peas in a can, then at others, we couldn't be further. It's weird, but I'm slowly getting use to being in her presence- as she is getting use to us being in hers.

"Beck!" She exclaims as she runs across the hallway to where I'm standing, posted at my locker.

"Tori!" I mock and she rolls her eyes, and glares.

"Did you know that we failed our project?" She asked.

"Project?" I questioned confused.

"Yes! A project! The one that we had to do for Sikowitz. We failed it!" She told me just before she kicked the locker to the right of mine, gaining a few lookers.

"How in the hell did we do that?" I asked her, and she looked at me.

"He said that it wasn't creative enough, and that it didn't have enough emotion!" She fumed.

"Okay, Tori, calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm _down_! I will not calm down! I worked too hard on that fucking script for an F on it!" She screamed, catching everyone in the hallway's attention. "Come on." She demanded, grabbing my wrist pulling me down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, but she just ignored me had kept walking. I wanted to ask her again, but I was afraid that she was gonna snap at me if I were to ask twice, so I just kept my mouth shut and walked. We started nearing the door that I was secretly praying that we wouldn't be going to, but when I saw the door that read Erwin Sikowitz, I knew my hoping was pointless. This is where she was headed to all along.

She barged into the closed room door causing the knob to collide against the wall situated behind it making a loud crashing noise that would most likely leave a dent in the wall later.

"Sikowitz!" She screamed scaring the few homeroom students that was hanging around in the room. When she didn't see him, she turned to the students. "Where the fuck is Sikowitz?" She questioned roughly and they all pointed to the opened window. She walked across the room floor to the window and yelled, "Erwin Sikowitz, get your ass in here!"

The next thing we all knew, she was pulling him in from the window by his bare ankle as he tried his hardest to stay outside. Both of then tried to scream louder than the other, the two pleading different things. It was giving me a headache.

I sighed as I walked over to them and I grabbed Tori by her waist, and pulled her off of our teacher while she screamed and kicked at me. I ended up sitting her in my lap on the stage with my hand covering her mouth, making her screams muffled.

She licked my hand and I let go of her mouth for a second and she screamed, "All of you, get out of here!" And the handful of students that was in the room when she came exited as soon as she spoke, and even Sikowitz tried to crawl out but she growled at him through my hand, and he stayed.

"Now are you going to speak nicely?" I asked her, and she grunted but nodded, and I removed my hand from in front of her mouth.

"Sikowitz, we didn't deserve that grade. We worked hard on our script! Harder than the grade that you gave us." She pouted.

"Look, I was going to tell you all later, but since something decided to crawl up your ass to die this morning," He started and she tried to jump up, but I held her tighter and made shushing sounds in her ear as I glared at Sikowitz for hyping her up again and be cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Like I was saying. You all did terribly on the assignment. I was going to tell you all later that you all would be redoing the assignment. So the grades that were put in, aren't permanent. Simply temporary, okay?" He asked cautiously and we both let out a breath.

"Okay, Sikowitz." She said as we both stood up, I still holding her near me just to be cautious. When she didn't say anything else and the room started to fill with an awkward silence, I nudged her in the arm and then nodded towards Sikowitz so she'd get what I meant.

"And, uhm, I apologize, Sikowitz for, uh, freaking out on you." She mumbled looking at the ground.

"I forgive you, Tori." He smiled and she looked up, shocked. "Now," He exclaimed. "give big ole' daddy Sikowitz a squeeze." He demanded as he did a funny shaking dance when moving his hands and hips.

"Uh," We both said looking at one another.

"We have a thing..." Tori started, and I nodded along with her.

"Yeah, we have a thing!" I agreed.

"A very important thing!" She added.

"At a very important place." I ended and we both started moving towards the door.

"Yeah! So, uh, maybe next time!" Tori laughed, and five seconds later, we dashed out of the room into the empty hallway without a second thought it. We ran past two janitor's closets, the black box, the doors leading to the Asphalt Cafe', more than a few classrooms, and three restrooms. We rounded the corner going past Tori's locker when suddenly Vice Principal Dickson popped up out of nowhere in perticular.

"Hey! You two! Stop!" He shouted at us, and we both slid to a halt near Jade's locker. "Now move in front of me." He ordered, and we looked at each other, and Tori mumbled a distinctive 'shit' as we walked back to him.

"Hi Vice Principal Dickson! How is your day? Must I say, you look fine in that-" Tori attempted to charm until he held up a hand up.

"Kill the act, Blondie." He said, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm a _brunette_, nothing like a blonde. Get it straight." She snapped and he glared at her, causing her to shut up.

"Both of you have Saturday detention-" He began, starting a objection from Tori, who he pointed warningly at. "I don't care what plans you have. Clear or postpone them. It will be held in the library. There are no excuses. If one of you are not there or tardy, _both_ of you have another detention. If you both aren't, then add two. Do you understand?" He asked, and we both mumbled a yes, and he sent us down the hall again telling us to get to first period quickly- since we're already late.


	6. Chapter 6: Rawr? & Heat Wave Plans

**Oh. My. Freakin'. Gosh. **

**GUESS HOW MANY WORDS THIS CHAPTER IS?**

**For those of you who guessed 2,330 you are CORRECTOMENDO! Hehe. You'll get the reference later ;D**

**So, this story is officially at 5,000 views. 5, 319 to be _exact. _Hehe (:**

**Other than thaaaaat, I'm still updating, don't worry. I'll just being updating this story every other day, since it's my faaaaav! **

**Uhmm.. I think that's all , really.**

**READ & REVIEW! **

**And THERES GOING TO BE A SHORT MESSAGE AT THE END OF LE CHAPPIE, SO, BYE FOR NOWWWWW! **

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS! *Mrs. Lee's Voice***

* * *

Beck's POV:

Tori and I were walking down the hallway alone, since everyone else was in class, and to say that it was awkward would be the understatement of the year. Tori wasn't just being quiet, she was being _extra_ quiet. I don't know why either. She seemed fine running out of Sikowitz's room, and standing up to Dickson. What happened between then and now? I know that it can't be the detention- it's not like it's her first one. So what's her deal?

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Mhmmm." She replied in a distracted tone.

"Tori?"

"What, Beck?" She said stopping , making me stop also.

"What's wrong?" I asked again and she looked at me with big eyes, before going back into her whatever mode.

"Whoever said that something was wrong?" She said, examining her nails as if they were the most important things in the world.

"You're quiet." I stated.

"And?"

"That rarely happens, so what's up?" I pressed and she rolled her eyes, before she started walking again leaving me to follow.

"Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean that something's wrong." She told me, not looking back once.

"Bullshit." I said, and she whipped around and glared at me.

"Says who?" She asked annoyed.

"Tori, something's wrong with you. I don't know why you just have to be so damn stubborn to admit it. I'm trying to help-"

"I don't need your fucking help, Beckett. Could you please stop acting like you fucking know me? Because, honestly, you don't know shit. Why don't you take your help and shove it, mkay?" She snapped before walking further down the hallway, past the class that we were suppose to be heading to, leaving me in the dust and more confused than ever.

Even though we shared the same first three periods, I didn't see Tori again until everyone was in Sikowitz's class. She walked in a handful of minutes after the bell sounded and sat in her regular seat in the middle of Jade and Cat- never looking in my direction once. When Sikowitz came in through the window, he explained the same things that he said to Tori and I when she confronted him earlier- just, this time, there were random Cat interruptions. He had Cat pass out the new, extendedly explained handouts and told us our new deadlines would be for two weeks, before instructing us to use our class time to talk about what we were going to do this time.

As soon as his body was through the window, everyone started to move to their respective partners- some faster than others for example, Cat and Robbie. But in the end, everyone had moved to where they were supposed to be, including Tori and I.

Despite our argument in the hallway a bit earlier in the day, Tori acted as if nothing had happened between us. It was odd, but at the same a relief that there wasn't another awkward rift between us especially since we recently started being on good terms.

"What do you think we should do this time?" She asked as she settled in her seat beside me.

"What options do we have again?" I questioned as I turned to face her as she read over the paper.

"Much more than last time, that's for sure." She laughed, her focus all on the handout. "Basically, more cliche' themes."

"Which one peaks your interest the most?" I ask her, just to see which one she'd say because she was right; all the themes were very cliche'.

"Uh..." She thought. If you weren't paying attention to her, you'd miss the way the tip of her tongue started to sneak out in between her lips as she thought or the way a few strands of her long, wavy brunette locks started to flow in front of her face just so she'd push it back behind her ear. She looked so cute and innocent and precious. It was like looking at a kitten.

"Ooh! There's one about total opposites attracting. What do you think?" She asks looking at me with hopeful eyes and I almost say yes immediately, but I don't.

"It sounds..." I start as I consider the topic. It honestly sounds like a good idea- something that's oddly relatable. And then I look back at her again to see that now she's giving me the puppy face and I cave. "It sounds like a great idea. Good eye, Tori." I tell and she makes an eep noise before jumping out of her seat to hug me. I admit, it surprised me a little, but I kept my cool.

"Thank you so much, Beck!" She exclaimed, capturing the attention of our peers as she continued to squeeze me, but something seemed off. "I could literally kiss you right now!" She continued smiling wider than Chucky Cheese.

"Uh, Vega?" Jade questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, chill it, West. I said _could_. But we both knew I was just kidding around. Right, Beck?" She asked, finally letting go of me.

"Correctomendo!" I replied with a somewhat forced smile.

After a few moments of silence, Cat suddenly said, "I don't know what that means." and we all face palmed, besides Robbie- who was being a good boyfriend, and explaining that it wasn't a real word, but it did mean correct.

Almost thirty minutes later, the bell sounded again and we all left Sikowitz's class going to Asphalt Cafe' for lunch. Cat and Robbie walked ahead of all of us, and we lost Jade and Andre in the crowd going to the Grub Truck. Going to the Grub Truck is never a normal experience, but today seemed like Fetus was going to be extra weird. As we walked towards the truck, Fetus appeared to be in a bad mood and as soon as he saw us it seemed as if lightning had struck in his already rainy world.

"What can I get for you?" He asked in a bored tone.

"I would like a turkey flatbread, add American cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, olives, mayonnaise, and sweet onion, please!" Tori requested cheerfully, and he glared at her.

"What kind of business do you think this is, huh? This isn't Burger King. You can't have it your way!" Fetus shouted causing both of us to take a step away from the truck.

"Uhmm, okay?" She started slowly, obviously startled by the man's hostility.

"What do you have, Fetus?" I cut into their conversation, hoping that the man would calm down soon.

"Ravioli, Chicken Nuggets, Cheese and Pepperoni Pizza, and the kind of flatbread Cheekbones asked for."

He stated and we both looked at each other before I continued with the conversation.

"If you had the flatbread she asked for, why not give it to her?" I asked, and she nodded in agreement.

"Cause it's in the back of my truck." He said simply.

"So?" Tori asked with a slight edge.

"It's too far." He replied sipping out of a juice box that he pulled from somewhere in the truck. After he stated that Tori rolled her eyes, and about three minutes later, we were walking away from the truck to our table- Tori with her flatbread, I with a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Hey," Tori greets, and I send everyone a wave as they all greet us back.

"Did you guys hear about the heat wave that's occurring this week?" Trina asks us and as we all tell her no, Sinjin creeps behind her and says,

"Yeah, I heard about it. It's supposed to be around the same temperatures as last year. No biggie, right?"

All of us look at each other around the table and as if reading our thoughts about him, Sinjin stood up and walked away mumbling something along the lines of never fitting in with the cool kids.

"Anyhow," Tori said trying to set the table back to its original mode. "When does it start?" She asked Trina, and she shrugged as she twisted the top on her water bottle.

"According to my weather app on my Pear Phone," Robbie started as he tapped around on his phone screen. "It starts tomorrow." He announced causing groans to sound around the table.

"When does it end?" Jade asked digesting a forkful of her chicken salad.

"They say not until the end of next week." He said sadly and we all groaned again.

"Why would they say that?" Cat cried, and Robbie kissed her cheek causing her to giggle.

"Eww, save your lovey-dovey shit for another time, please? Not while I'm eating." Tori said apparently appalled at the couple's affection.

"She just mad that Aladdin's look-a-like over there hasn't done anything like that to her as of yet." Rex states, and five seconds later he's thrown across the cafe' by Tori, leaving Robbie to leave Cat to go and retrieve him.

"What are we gonna do about this heat wave?" Cat asked finally eating some of her strawberries.

"Let's do something this weekend, maybe?" Trina suggested and before Tori or I could interrupt to tell them that we couldn't go, everyone threw out ideas.

"The beach?" Andre' asked.

"No!" Cat disagreed. "Let's go to Jadey's house and have a small get together!" She said to the dismay of Jade.

"No! How in the hell are you going to invite people into MY house?" She asked Cat, and Cat shrugged sheepishly in response.

"Oh, come on, Jade! You have a huge pool and it's not like your parents are gonna be there, anyways. Just the few us can be there, and end up staying over Saturday night." Tori intervened.

"But, Tori, remember we can't go, anyways." I told her and due to everyone's looks, I went on to further explain about our detention on Saturday.

"Why can't you just skip it? It's not like you haven't before, Vega." She smirked at Tori for Tori to roll her eyes.

"I have, but that was different." She replied closing her lunch tray.

"How so?" Cat questioned confused, as everyone else probably was. Hell, I was even confused.

"Because if one of skips, we both have anothe detention. Both of us? Two more. That's a big risk." She explained earning a scoff and eye roll from Jade.

"Sell that shit to TMZ, Vega. Come on, you know you want to come swimming with us." Jade tempted. "Or is _the_ Tori Vega turning into a little softie?" She taunted with asked with her pierced eyebrow high.

"Hell no." Tori replied annoyed as she stood up. "I'll be there, trust and believe that." She finished and she picked up her tray and walked away, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I'll follow her." I said and without waiting for a response, I was up and gone following her into the school. I saw her digging through her locker, so I walked up to her slowly hoping that she wouldn't try to hit me or throw something at my head.

"What you looking for?" I asked in careful tone and she looked at me before continuing to rummage through her locker.

"Why'd you follow me?" She asked not meeting my eyes.

"It just felt right, I guess." I shrugged running a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away." She apologized. "I'm just a big bitch who can't accept help when it's given, and I'm really sorry about it." She confessed.

"It's okay, Tori. I sort of excepted you to be this way, anyways. I'm use to your stubbornness." I smirked and she looked at me before rolling her eyes with a small smile.

"I am not stubborn."

"If you say so, " I told her and she laughed as she started to look in her book bag.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her again, and just as she started to tell me the bell sounded and a crowd of people walked by- some pointing and mumbling things about us, thinking we weren't noticing- blocking out her voice from the floor.

After they all passed, I asked, "What did you say?"

And she replied with something that shocked me a bit. "My cigarettes."

"Are you being serious?" I asked her and instead of replying, she laughed...hard.

"No! I don't smoke, Beck." She laughed, and I felt myself release a breath.

"But-"

"I just wanted to see your reaction." She explained as if she read my mind. "And it was priceless." She smiled and I shook my head.

"Whatever." I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"I found it!" She cheered holding a folded paper into the air for me to see.

"It's a paper." I stated earning a look from her.

"It's not _a paper_. It's _the_ paper that could pull my grade down from an A to a B." She told me and I raised my hand in a surrender motion.

"Sorry."

"Beck, you really need to chillax, dude. You're really tense today." She said as she closed her locker again.

"No I am not." I denied, and she rolled her eyes walking away.

"Please. You're tighter than Trina's thighs were in the ultra skinny jeans she bought last weekend." She stated and I laughed catching up to her.

"That tight?"

"_Tighter_." She said with a smile and we both laughed.

"You know, if you really want yo skip detention this weekend, we can." I told her and she smiled.

"You'd skip detention for me?" She asked with slight surprise.

"Why not? We're buddies!" I told her wrapping my arms around her waist giving her a hug from the side.

"Mhmmm. Totes buddies!" She cheered wrapping her around me too, just as the bell rang again but thankfully we had study hall and we were in front of the library at the moment.

When we walked in, Cat and Jade called her over and she went over to sit with them, leaving me to be on my own for the period.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! **

**But I need you all's help on something...**

**During the writing of this chapter I was pretty...conflicted. **

**I wanted to have Tori smoke, but I didn't know what you guys think/would think.**

**So, tell me how you feel about it in a revieeeeeew! **


End file.
